Don't believe, don't care
by Please Tell Me
Summary: -Discontinued- Maka doesn't believe in love, and never will, so it's up to us, to show her that it really does exist! This is 100 random themes, so 100 chapters. Eventually.
1. Title

**Author Note: Yay! One hundred themes! (Random and Ridiculous at that) So, this is how it will work, I'll write the first two or three, then you( the people reviewing) will give me ideas for the rest, and it has to be something relastic, nothing like 'HAVE CRONA DIE HIS HAIR BLUE', which leads me to another statement. CRONA IS A BOY!**

**So, thank you for reading, thank you in advance for reviewing, and if you don't, you know your blowing up a penguin somewhere! :)**

**~Miki**

She was Maka Albarn. Plain and simple. She didn't show feelings, and if she did, it was quick, simple and too the point, not any of this mopy and depressed for three weeks crap. And she definetly didn't believe in love, any form of it, and nothing could discourage her from that. And all this 'love at first sight' stuff was just a loud of bull that parents fed their children to make them feel special and no matter how disgusting or stupid they were, they'd always get a hot chick. That's T.V. people.

It was all fake- ecspecially on T.V, because then, it's just actors dressed in black skin tight making out in a pool for no real reason- and it wasn't that different in life. In life, instead of the 'you fall in love, and you live happily ever after' you don't live happily ever after, you divorce.

But, what Maka doesn't seem to get, is that deep down, buried underneath all of her negative thoughts, misunderstandings, and unhappiness, she knew that true love did exsist, and she wanted to be able to prove it. Didn't mean she was going to throw her own head into the rope- no, she'd have to experiment first, see if things actually could work, if some people actually lived happily ever after.

So, of course, we have to do the dirty work, and show her that love really does exsist, even if you have to look over it a million times or not. That's what we're there for, to be a friend and lend a helping hand.

Even if we have to prove it one-hundred times.

We'll do it.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_Chapter One- Title_

The windows and doors to the D.W.M.A had all been opened, in hope that the slight breeze that would occasionally bless the longest heat wave in Nevada, would soothe the souls of all the restless miesters and weapons.

It usually cooled off at night, sometimes sinking down to nearly thirty degress, like mercury, how it warms up to over a hundred and fifty, then cools of to negative twenty, but, not exactly that extreme.

The doors to the infirmary and the small window that was shoved into a corner were both tightly closed, sealed and held a chair in front of it. Stein said it was to protect the peace of the wounded, but somehow Maka knew deep down that it was really that it was to not cause an apocalypse.

She found out, after watching Soul's deep breathing of both his body and soul that the doors weren't tightly sealed to suffocate the people, but, rather, make them comfortable. Being that it's the air-conditioned room, and Maka knew the reason that at the start of every day Stein closed the door, locked it, and pulled a wooden chair in front of it, blocking all entrance to the air-conditioning.

He said it was for the sanity of the patients. She was certain it was so he wasn't thrown in the nut house for killing over half the D.W.M.A students.

After thinking that through and through, she managed to come to an understanding about one thing.

1) Stein didn't try to kill _everybody_.

Which, was good enough for her, and allowed her to not sit so rimrod straight in the zig-zag printed chair while she watched Soul breath in and out, clutching one side of the blanket with a fist and the other hand resting near where she put her hand everyday.

But, there was times when she would closer to Soul, hoping it would protect her, make it so Stein wouldn't even consider dissecting her into tiny little bits and turn her skin into sand paper.

Since Soul has gotten that scar from the demon sword, all he's done is sleep, and it feels like it suffocates me, and I can't do anything but watch him, watch his chest slowly rise and fall, steady and quicken. She felt so useless, just clingy onto the ratty blankey, watching all those tears fall one by one, soaking a small portion of the pink blanket.

Sometimes, she'd crack open a book that Liz had gotten her from the library, and try to balance it on her knee, reading and watching Soul, but, it would never work, it would either slip and fall or the words would blur and shed toss it aside, hating the author for writing a book with tear stains on it.

"Maka, I'm leaving the school now, your welcome to stay until your comfortable to leave, just try not to trash anything," Stein said, removing the wooden chair from the door and unlocking it with a small silver key.

"Yeah."

She didn't want to leave, but, she knew sooner or later she would have to leave, no matter how hard it was. She knew all too well that Soul wouldn't want to wake up to an obsessive miester, willing to try and lick her elbow just to please him.

Stein left, not saying a word, but pausing in the doorway, and Maka was certain he would lecture her about something, but instead, just turned back to cup his hand and try to light a cigarette.

She turned back to Soul, reaching down next to his night stand that stated in a regulations book that all infirmary's must carry. She pulled out her homework for the night, the two-step equations and biology homework that Tsubaki had brought to her during lunch hour, trying to be all smiles while her eyes glazed over.

Two-step equations were always her weakness, when her eigth-grade teacher had tried explaining it to her, she said, that it was like stacking a grocery bag, that you always had to put your eggs in before your bread, or else it got squashed. But, she didn't understand what that had to do with 2x-15.

Fishing deeper into the bag, she tried to find a pencil, one that wasn't horribly embarrassing, like the ones that her Papa bought her with smiling bears and laughing monkeys on the top. Finally, she pulled out a yellow, peeled pencil, and wrote her name, somewhat dignified as she stopped to peek at Soul.

"I'm sorry Soul," she whispered, penciling in the date, trying to keep a steady gaze with the first question '4x+13=45'.

Halfway through her homework, she stopped, his pencil quivering as she tried to remember her times tables. _seven times eight is fifty-five, right? Or was it fifty-six? Maybe I'm just going nuts._

"Seven times eight... six and eight went on a date and came back fourty-eight, so just add eight more... fifty-six."

She wrote down the now correct answer, before throwing it back into her bag. She concentrate right now.

"I'm really sorry Soul. you know that right? I'm sorry I couldn't be a better miester, and-" tears were spilling before she could actually think about it, staining her face so that it was red and flustered, her eyes turning an emrald, dropping down onto her closed fists and onto that damned blanket.

"Just shut up, okay?"

Shocked, Maka sat up straight, wiping the tears out of her eyes fast as Soul turned over onto his side, wincing slightly at the pain.

"What do mean?" She asked, rubbing harder. Maybe, just maybe, he'll think that the tears stains are just scars or something- from the battle.

"I mean, all I've heard since I've been put in this hellhole is you crying, over me, over a book, over that stupid blanket, and your wallowing in self pity. Pull it together," He said, staring into her wide eyes.

She nodded, once obdentiantly, trying to smile, trying to show Soul that she could pull it together and not look like a freaking mess.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked, jamming all her looseleaf papers and pens back into her bag, and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Come here," he said, beckoning with one finger to her. She leaned close to him, so that she was pratically touching him. She felt her breath hitch, and wasn't certain why, she just felt it, like she knew that he was going to kiss her.

He didn't though, he pulled her twin pigtails out, and shook her now loose hair. "You have pretty hair, why do you ruin it?"

She gulped once. She was going to be obdentiant, answer his questions, get anything he needed. "Because my Momma always did it to my hair when I was younger."

"Your Mom is a bitch Maka, she abandoned you when you were five, travels the world and doesn't stop to communicate with you in any way but to stop by a mail box and drop off a lousy postcard."

She opened her mouth to yell at Soul, or disagree, or just swear, but, she felt the words strike and realized, he was right. She hadn't seen her mom since she five, and the last memory she had of her mother was her yelling the F- word at Papa right before she stormed out of the house.

I shudder at the memory trying to move closer to Soul so that I can hear anything that he asks me.

"Your too overprotective," He says, brushing my hair with a finger, closing his eyes.

"Soul, your not going to die, right?"

He cracks open an eye, his arm falling back onto the bed with a tiny thump and he smiled. "Maka, if there's one thing I know, you go to hospitals to die, you go to infirmary's to get better."

She stopped and stared at him. "Where'd you hear that?"

"From the universe unknown," He answered, smiling and closing his eyes. "Goodnight Maka."

**Author Note: HEY LOOK! Miki is getting better at writing, don't you agree? Unfortunetly Miki has a really bad cold, possible Strep Throat, and I don't feel so good. So, decide how you wish.**

**~Miki**


	2. Christmas Surprise

**Author Note: I have nothing to say. **

**Maka: What's wrong?**

**Miki: Nobody's reviewed! *breaks down crying***

**Tsubaki:Well, that's mean.**

**Miki: O.o when'd you get here?**

_Chapter 2- Christmas Surprise_

Once Soul was better, wrapped tightly in bandages to keep his wound from re-opening, which made Maka and the rest of there friends glad, ecspecially since he'd gotten better just in time for the holidays.

Black Star and Kid had been taking the holidays worse than what they should have been, plastering fake smiles on there face, and the occasional Symmetry or God outburst, but really the rest knew it had to be something about that white two-demensional thing that had been pasted on cardboard and decorated with pink flowers.

Liz kept making small clicking noises with her tongue when they all met up on Christmas day, and she has passed out her presents that she has decorated herself with small bows and pictures of frogs for Patty.

That day they agreed to have Patty pretend to be Santa, who, was rather upset to learn that he wasn't actually real, but, rather a figment of cruel humor and imagination. She passed out a square box to each of them, something from Kid, that had it's hours of symmetry ruined in the five seconds that Black Star had in his hands.

Patty passed out her present, which was, much to everyone's surprise was a stuffed animal to which she thought was best suited for them, a haughty gorilla for Black Star and a gentle seal for Tsubaki.

Maka gave each of them a book, different things to fit there needs, oragami, romance novels, and others, hoping they'd please everybody. That was the one time that every body was happy to see a book.

But, the best part of the day wasn't getting gifts, or being able to see Kid and Black Star gag when they saw a postcard from the two-demensional freak appear in there mailbox, or even being able to see Liz have to kiss Kid's cheek when they fell under the mistletoe together.

The best part, the part that Maka, at least, thought was the best was when her and Soul went out to walk around in the streets, watching people run in and out of shops, shopping bags filled and the occasional cuss. It might have been chaos, but, somehow it was _peaceful_.

"So, Soul, now that your better what do you want to do?" She asked, putting one foot in front of the other, watching them stomp back down into the sandy streets of Death City. How she would love to see snow again, the time when she had gone to London to spend Christmas with her Aunt and Uncle.

"I dunno, anything I suppose." He said, shrugging. She frowned at his very unoptimstic attitude, even though it was Christmas for crying out loud. Was there anything she could do to make him at least a bit more excited?

"How about the sweet shop?" She suggested, pulling him closer to a store that had fudge and candy canes in display, surrounded by what she thought was coconut, and a little fake train with M&M on top.

"Sure."

She pulled him inside to find the store empty, a woman at the counter reading a newspaper, eyes darting back and forth across it, like she wasn't reading it rather she was _watching _it.

"Hello, welcome to Linda's Sweetest Sweet Shop, I am Laine, Linda's daughter, how can I help you?" The whole thing that tumbled out of her mouth sounded rather rehersed.

"Nothing, we were just looking," Maka said sweetly, bending down to examine the carmal apples underneath the case.

The woman shrugged, popped her gum and returned to her newspaper, like she was regretting being Linda's daughter.

"Hey, Maka, look at this," Soul called from the other side of the room, waving his hand back and forth manically to her. "They look like little snowmen."

She paused in front of a display case that Soul was standing in front of, digging her hands into her pockets. In the case were three or four white chocolate balls stacked to look like snowmen with chocolate chips for buttons, nose, and eyes.

They ended up leaving the shop without buying anything.

They walked back to there apartment, a silent agreement to not say anything and just listen to the soft playing of Christmas tunes that were playing from fuzzy speakers around the street.

Stores were closed, and the only thing that appeared to be open was the candy stores, Wal-Mart (when is not open?), and a Toy Store that went by the name Toy World. Maka stopped by the window of 'Toy World' watching the people pick out last minute presents, or them just filtering around, chatting with the owner.

There was a small girl with ribbons in her dark hair, a dress that fell just passed her kness and black shined shoes. If you looked close enough, you'd think that she was dressed for Easter Sunday instead of being the daughter of a successful lawyer.

She was crying over something, and when Soul came over to see what was taking Maka so long to catch up to him, they saw the girl point to a stuffed white polar bear, a pink bow wrapped around it's neck, black thread sewed into a smile.

She was pointing, and her father was ingnoring her as he walked around and occasionally stopped at a thousand piece puzzle, moving his mouth so that it sounded something like he was asking her if she would like to sit for five consecutive hours on her knees and try to figure it out.

"Okay, let's go Soul, I've seen enough," Maka said, turning away from window back to the sidewalk.

She was alone.

"Soul?"

He walked out of the Toy Store, carrying a lollipop, which he handed to Maka. "I got that from the kid, she was just so excited that I went to talk to her, because, you know, I'm that popular."

But, right before he left, Maka looked back inside to see the girl cuddliing the white bear, all of her ribbons taken from her hair and placed around the bear's neck.

**Author Note: Please review, I don't care if you favorite this, or even alert it, just please, review, look, it's just down there! I don't even care if it's critism!**


	3. The band plays sour

**Look, yet another chapter! Man, this may be the death of me. **

**~Miki**

_Chapter 3- The band plays sour_

A slight banging sound was followed by a screech and a person screaming. Tsubaki looked from her desk and turned her head. "Maka, what's that noise?"

"I don't know."

She batted Soul's hands away from her hair, where he had been playing with a strand for the past five minutes, trying to seep boredom away.

"Doctor Stei-"

"Emma, I don't think it's wise for you to finish that sentence unless you have a card that has a free disection, it's much too hard to not start scheduling all you youngsters."

The weapon, who had stick straight hair, colored blonde, slowly dropped her hand and russled through her backpack. Obviously, she didn't have the world's class smarts.

"DOCTOR STEIN! LOOK AT ME! I AM THE BEST!"

"The same goes for you too Black Star," Stein said, placing his scapel into the bird laying out in front of him.

"DAMN IT! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS! THE DRUMS GO OVER THERE!"

There was a excited whisper as a girl shrieked suddenly, fell over, scraped her hands on the desk and regained her sanity... if she had any.

"Yeah... I know, I heard, and they have like... three songs out, yeah, I love them all too."

"Dude, why are they so popular?"

"I heard them on youtube, my friend said that they were the best thing he ever heard on the radio-"

"Dude, they _are _the best thing you will ever hear."

"Wait the fuck are they talking about?" Black Star asked, leaning back on his chair to see Soul, bored, doodling circles on a paper. Black Star jabbed a direction in the direction of the excited girls, including Liz and Patty.

"Oh my god, I heard they came out with a new song!"

"Seriously? What's it called?"

"I don't know. Chels, look it up on youtube!"

"_Why me?"_

"You have a computer."

There was a silence for a minute while the girl turned on a computer, pretending to search what Dr. Stein was lecturing about.

"Jesus Christ, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"That's her!"

Doctor Stein got up, regretfully, stabbing the scapel back into the crest of the bird's heart, ignoring it's loud shriek. He shut it, vacuuming out a girls voice that was yelling angerily.

**I don't get why keep me, I'm just a toy**

**Something you don't want,**

**old and used,**

**you say I'm sour, your kiss hasn't been sweet in forever.**

**I wish that you'd try harder, I want you to stay-**

The sound was suddenly muted as Doctor Stein threw his scapel towards the back where Chels has her laptop blaring a girl's song, her voice sounding metallic and musical, the drums and gutair in the background heavy, and a ton of the girl's standing around it staring.

"Turn it off."

A soon as he said it, the bell rang, signaling the end of class for the entire day. Everybody got up, grabbing there binders, notebooks, and bags.

"Wait a second," Stein said, placing a hand up. All students stopped to look at him.

"By order of Lord Death, I am to tell you that the suddenly famous group '**Sacrafice Me**' will be playing today at seven-thirty in front of the D.W.M.A."

"YAHOO!"

"Awesome!"

"Cool!"

"Oh god, Maari is so hot."

"NO way, Callista is hotter."

Everybody poured out, trying to glimpse the girl that they heard swearing and yelling directions earlier.

"So, I'm going to guess your all over this new singer like everybody else, right Soul?" Maka asked, shoving her binder into her bag.

"Na, I've heard all of there songs, and it's all either like Avril Lavigne's 'Hot' or like Pretty Reckless's 'Make Me Wanna Die'."

"So, are you fan?" She asked, clasping her hands behing her back. Because of her tone deaf, she wouldn't be able to understand the beat and rhythms reason. She didn't want to spend all night by herself.

"I don't know, I suppose 'Little' is okay, but, ya know."

"MAKA! MAKA!"

Liz ran up, breathing heavily, but smiling nonetheless, gripping Maka's shoulder. "Your... coming home... with me."

"Right," She said, chucking her bag to Soul. "Don't get into it!"

They turned around and walked down the street, leaving Soul to deal with a sudden wave of both 'Sacrafice Me' and Soul Eater Evan fan girls.

"Liz, where are we going?"

After walking for nearly half an hour, Maka had realized that they were nearly on the edge of town and now at least two hours away from Gallows Manor.

"We are going to a clothing store. We're going to get new clothes for the concert tonight."

"Liz-"

"Okay, okay, fine, we'll turn around right now, and I'll just beg Kid to take me tomorrow."

"Good," Maka said firmly, turning around to the street. When she looked behind, she noticed that Liz wasn't there any longer.

**OoOoOoOo**

_Date: April 13, 2010_

"Ready girls?"

_Pastime: Singing, writing songs, skipping to beats_

"Maari?" Amplified guitar was the response.

_Hit: Maari Sheels, Callista Sheels, and Allison Sheels._

"Alright! How is everyone?" A girl with flaming red hair and a crooked smile walked onto an overheated stage, throwing her hands up, her black tank top and layered shirts riding up slightly.

A loud response followed and Maari hit the guitar loudly, causing everyone to scream in excitement and cup their hands around their ears.

"**LET'S ROCK!**"

**Let's keep moving, **

**it's all our body's will allow. **

**I want to hear you keep screaming,**

**Get the adreniline pumping, **

**keep the jumping, **

"Soul, I don't really want to be here," Maka whined when her scythe pulled her by her sleeve to the concert.

"Come on Maka, this song isn't so bad." He said, moving slightly to the music, grasping Maka's hands, trying to calm her down.

**I want this to last forever, make it go on forever,**

**let me live, don't wanna die so soon.**

"Can I have your autograph?"

A girl with crimped bangs smiled and held out her signature booklet.

**Just wanna live forever, don't want you to kill me, don't wanna die so soon. Don't wanna live forever, want you here forever.**

**I want you know, that one day, I'll be yours forever and forever, I want you!**

"She sure said forever a lot, didn't she?" Black Star asked, crossing the crowd without the ease he had expected.

"Yeah, but, that's what makes her great, don't you agree Maka?" Liz asked, flipping a piece of her hair overdramatically, watching her friend continue to dance with her partner. "I mean- TSUBAKI!"

"Hey, stop teasing," The older girl complained, tightening her ponytail and trying to calm the loud 'whoops' of Black Star.

**Author Note: Thanks to those who have reviewed, and keep 'em comin', please.**

**Okay, I have no idea where the song came from, it was just kind of written... it's bad, I know, DON'T FLAME ME!**


	4. Cake

_Chpater 4- Cake _

"Your not mad right?"

"No of course not, why would I be mad?" Maka asked furiously, watching the all the displeasure on Black Star's face melt away.

"Good, because I thought-"

She kicked a plastic garbage can that was resting on the sidewalk and continued her way home, for once not thinking of apologizing or picking it back up.

This time, she was through.

She knew guys could be ass-holes, even total right out dicks, but she never thought that it would come down to this. This... this was just pushing it.

"MAKA!"

"Forget it Black Star," she said, starting to run, pumping her arms and legs until it hurt, trying to catch her breath. She never knew you could be so hot when it was so cold.

She stopped at the general store, remembering the twenty dollar bill she had folded neatly into her pocket that morning, telling Soul that she wouldn't be back until seven because she had to finish her project with Black Star then go shopping.

He had just shrugged.

Fucking boys- and the male race in general-to hell Maka entered the store, dripping in exhaustion as she jogged half-heartedly through the aisles, trying to find bread, peanut butter, and the eggs they needed to survive the weekend before Soul's next pay day.

She smiled slightly at the thought, shoving the eggs into her basket and moving down the aisle to grab the milk. It made her wonder why he didn't just allow them to succumb to not eating by allowing them to live on the five dollar a week issued by Shinigama-sama. She had a feeling that it was because being starving 24/7 would make him uncool.

After she had everything she counted up the total. seven dollars and fifty cents was left over. She pushed the thought out of her mind and made her way down the bakery aisle. Maybe she could buy a cake mix or pudding for dessert since Soul worked so hard.

She grabbed a red box with a picture of a chocolate cake on the front, and a can of frosting, that looked something like vanilla. After that she decided she was good to go and walked over to the cash-register.

She had managed to go two cents over the total, which was something she never did, luckily she had a quarter that she had found earlier on the ground.

She would have to remember that if Soul actually added up the total in his head she would have to tell him that she had found a sale.

"SOUL, I'M HOME!" She shouted, dropping the groceries on top of the counter and started unloading. Eggs and milk in the fridge and bread in the bread drawer... "SOUL?"

"Yeah?" He asked, pullingh out headphones from his ears and turning off his Mp3. He flipped it upside down before turning back to Maka. "Whatchya need?"

"Nothing, it's just that it's your night for cooking."

"Right." He scooted into the kitchen, grabbing the eggs and bread and turning around to grab the gridle. He got to work and Maka inched out of the kitchen half-heartedly.

She tried to sit down and work on the homework that Black Star had shoved her with, which was due tomorrow, and just listen while Soul cooked dinner. She heard a scrap and a flip before she realized something. You can't cook an egg on a gridle, can you?

She got up and peeked over his shoulder to see a cookie cutter had done obvious damage to the pieces of bread, and Soul had broke an egg into the middle of it.

"What are you making?"

"Eggy in a hole," he replied, flipping the right 'eggy in a hole', making this seem like a normal conversation.

"Eggy in a hole, huh?"

"Yup. That's what my sister invented," He said, placing one on a plate and handing it to Maka. Hesistantly she gripped it and made her way back to the table and was shortly followed by Soul.

"So, what's it taste like?" She asked, stabbing her fork into it.

"Like toast and egg, excpet for you wait less time," Soul said, shoveling some into his mouth, his words pratically unintelligable.

"Hm..." she nibbled on the end, then split off a piece and shoved it in her mouth. He was right, it did taste delicious.

"Was I right?" He asked, now putting his dirty dish in the sink. She realized, that no matter how filling the item was, it was small and tiny.

"Okay, well, Kid said he wanted to work on the project today, hope he doesn't spend an hour fussing over it," Soul said, grabbing his coat and rolling his eyes as he made his way to the door.

She decided that then would be a good time to work on the cake, too bad she was so freaking tired. Was it because she had used up so much energy hating Black Star and trying to kill him?

Whatever, Soul deserves this, she decided, getting up and discarding her plate in the sink. She gathered the few ingrediants it took and placed them on the counter.

**Author Note: AAW! I love this chapter. No idea why...**

**Why do I post so late at night?**

**And why do I read the weirdest fanfics while doing so?**

**Whatever. Thanks for the reviews I've gotten so far, and yes I will continue writing this, even if no one reviews, I'm a BARNACLE!**

**Ok, yeah, I do need help coming up with ideas for chapters so if you will just give me an idea, and please... no lemons. I would try, but... I'm thirteen, sorry.**


End file.
